A Royal's Choice
by ChloeDCrystal
Summary: Magnus Bane is a royal in the 16th century, who's being pressured to find a spouse before he rules the kingdom, and/or gets "undesirable", as his father puts it. He's narrowed it down to two options, but is stuck on where to go from there.
1. Chapter 1-The Day I Met the Lightwoods

**Chapter 1 - The Day I Met the Lightwoods**

 _Magnus P.O.V._

The blue birds chirp outside the window, and streaks of light escape through miniature gaps from the red, velvet curtains. I'm now awake somehow, half an hour earlier than usual. I was groggy from last night's alcohol, last nights fight with my parents. Same old, same old.

I slowly got up, and decided to quickly brush my teeth so I could get to my laboratory. To me, it's almost like my laboratory is the only thing that matters. Sure I have my parents and where would I be without them, but when I was younger, what I needed was support. Support my parents didn't give.

But my lab, it gave me hope. It's my own secret place where I can do whatever I want. I could develop myself there, develop my powers to something much stronger. I mean, what's the point of being a warlock when you won't even use your powers? I don't think my dad understands this, but that's his problem. I smirk at the thought of my dad missing out on so much.

I quickly change into my sky blue banyan, black, long breaches, a pure, silky, white cravat and a short navy blue coat edged with white fur that just reaches my waist line. I decided to also wear my capotain, a dark navy hat with a single, white feather and a gem I've decided to call zircon. It has a light blue glow, as if I were staring at the sea in a stone. Just to ice the cake, I add one a silver, shining brooch in the shape of a pentacle, with more tiny zircon gems embeded at each end of the star, and filling up the middle, swirling in my eyes. It was as if you could jump in it like a magic portal of sorts. I step forward in the mirror, and grin at my new look.

My mother always said that I had a thing for fashion, just like her. Sadly, on the other hand, my father was not as . . . appreciative. But once again, that's his problem. But my thoughts are accompanied by a growl. My stomach roared like a jungle lion and I decided it was time for breakfast. I walked out of the room with a new found confidence, shining just like the gem I wear on my chest.

I arrive at the dining table at 6:43, trying not to make a sound. If I quickly eat my breakfast, then maybe I could escape without alerting the evil ogre of a father and the strict dictator of a mother. I quickly sit down, and grabbed a small loaf of French bread, half stuffing my face and half piling food on to my plate. But before I even finished my loaf, my parents walk in. My mother, wearing a white frock and cream coloured flats, smiles at me and sits down. I am stupefied. My mother, looking straight at me, stuffing my face, ungracefully mind you, smiles. My mouth is hanging open like an unlocked door. My father suddenly spoke up.

"By the angel, close your mouth! You'll catch flies,"

I closed my mouth, and continued to chew, though with less vigour. It was my mother's turn next.

"We've got guests coming today. A noble family called the Lightwoods. They are very skilled people, and they have a daughter who is now a candidate for your marriage."

I stopped eating. After a few seconds, I sigh.

"Not this again. I've told you before, I'm not interested in getting married yet."

My mother frowned.

"You, my dear son, are the heir to the throne. You need to secure the blood line for the rest of us, the rest of the kingdom, mind you."

I continue eating, and though I hate to admit it, she's kind of right. My mother seeing that, smiles again, though this time, it's more of a smirk. She continues.

"You'll eat, and in 3 hours, you'll meet her. A remarkable daughter she is, Isabelle Lightwood. Good posture, though a bit of an attitude. That's can be good too, no use for a weak queen,"

You see, here in this kingdom, there was a strict hierarchy. There were the Royalty at the top, represented by my parents and I. Then, there were the Nobles, one below us. It was the responsibility of the male heir to the throne to marry a young girl from a Noble family, or if possible, a Royal from another kingdom. The responsibility of a Royal female heir was to marry a Noble from another kingdom, and for them to join reigns. Beneath the Nobles were the Knights and Vassals, which acted as the peacekeepers. Craftsmen, Merchants and Farmers came next, and created the bulk of the economy. The lowest class comprised of the Peasants and the Serfs.

My father just grunts. Just like him to not be involved. After finishing my breakfast, we split our to our separate ways. My mother to her painting, my father to his hunting, and me to my lab. As I tap the password on the stone slabs of my bedroom wall, I ponder on my options. To run away, I would leave a helpless kingdom, with no heir. To stay, probably marry some snobby women who is materialistic, and whom I don't love. Luckily the dungeon doors open before I can think of anything worse. I click my fingers and blue flames light up on the hay torches on the wall. They reveal the gray, spiraling staircase leading down. I slowly stride down the stairs, my footsteps echoing throughout the walls.

At the end of the staircase, there's a wooden door, with a silver lock. I pull out a silver key, with a cat's head at the head of the key. They eyes of the cat glow, as if it were truly alive. Just as I open the door, I can hear the soft purs of my cat. come rubbing themselves at my legs. I smile, a wide one.

"I'm back, Chairman Meow."

I pull out some bread with cheese on it, and toss it at the striped, little cat.

"You've developed quite an expensive palette, haven't you? Be careful though, you'll gain weight if you eat too much,"

I spend the rest of my free time toying with Chairman Meow, and mixing random potions together. I see the small sparks fly out of the beakers, and the colours change every time a new drop is added. The time flies by fast, and soon I have to go back up. I lock Chairman Meow back up in the lab, to keep him from being found out by my mother, who without a doubt disapproves of having pets.

Just as I closed the hidden door once again, I received a knock on my door. One of the house maids, Mary Collier. As she peered in, I could see strands of her blond hair coming out of her maid cap, a sign of her habit of fiddling with her cap when she's near mother. Her quiet voice came out, as if someone was softly singing.

"The Masters and Mistresses Lightwood have arrived. Ma'am has asked for you to greet them."

I nodded to her, and she hurriedly left, probably to gossip to the other maids that she _actually_ talked to the master of the house.

The Lightwoods were pulled up in a big, black carriage, pulled by big, black horses and big black, leather reins. Sir Robert Lightwood was wearing a grey suit and holding a oak cane, looking like he's going to do business. Though, it also looks like he was just in the rain, as he is doused in sweat. I don't blame him, going to the territory of a greater demon, the nerves are the least thing you should worry about.

Maryse Lightwood decided to wear a grey dress with long sleeves, laced with . . . well, black lace. Her hair is done up in a bun, and pinned together with black knives. Yikes, I wonder if she dresses up like that everytime she's visiting. Going to visit cousin Laura for Christmas? Better wear my sharpest pair of weapons on my head!

Next, their children came out. A tall blonde one, who honestly, looked really out of his league in that dark suit. A young woman, who I assume is Isabelle, wearing a purple dress similar to her mother's, but shorter and more flowing. This time her hair is tied with a rose, though . . . now that I think about it, those vines are so sharp they might as well be weapons. Maybe it's a Lightwood thing to wear dangerous objects. Maybe it's like Lightwood tradition/fad. She is holding hands with a small boy wearing glasses. He wears a red suit, looking really tacky, but pointing that out would be rude.

Lastly, a boy stepped out. He has jet black hair, and is wearing a light grey suit, a bit too big on him, but actually making him look all the cuter. And oh, those eyes. They are so blue and tranquil, that it feels like I'll be swallowed up in them. We meet gazes, and for a second, it's really strange. As if time stopped and said:

"I feel like watching these to random people for a bit. I shouldn't stop time for selfish reasons? Who cares! it's not like anything's going to change when I'm not moving"

But alas, time got scolded by his Physical Education teacher and now continues as usual. Though the feelings still linger, I decide to put it off, and instead focus on my guests.

"Welcome Lightwoods, to my humble abode" I give them a smile and can see the effect it has on the boy. How charming.


	2. Chapter 2-A Wild Noble of a Woman

Hai hai everyone~! Since a lot of people have been requesting me to release the new chapter, I decided to publish it early! Thanks for being so patient and writing such nice reviews~

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Wild Noble of a Woman**

 _Isabelle P.O.V_

Wait. So. This is Magnus Bane?

He has an interesting fashion choice, for sure, but, I'm not really sure if he's my type. I mean, I suppose we'll just have to get along, and then I'll make some kind of decision. I'm not the type of people to plan, unlike my brother, Alec. I just like getting into the mess, and just _dealing with the situation,_ like, _instantly._

He leads us to the brown double-doors. The walls around the house are a sort of a golden colour, but though they glow, it seems to glow in a dark kind of way. Ivory grows on the sides of the window, twisting and turning in every direction, in an artistic way. For so called evil, maniacal demons, they do have a gift for looking good.

The sound of the door distracts my thoughts, and I look up to see Magnus, I mean _Prince_ Magnus, opening the door for me. As a typical _wild princess-noble,_ I usually have a disregard for rankings and all that lot, but I know when to have restraint, if I may say so myself. I mean, look at this problem with me marrying someone I met just a few minutes ago, like all the parents care about is just bloodlines, and blood oaths. You don't see me throwing temper tantrums here and there.

He throws another smile at me.

"I must apologise for the door, but everytime I call for someone to fix it, when they get here they go running back to . . . to whence they came,"

I smile back, remembering my formalities, but really, I'm not amused.

The inside of the mansion is pretty big. When you come in, the first thing you notice is how huge it is. It's practically a ballroom already, hell, how huge _are_ the ballrooms then?! There's red carpet floors and red cushioned chairs. Marble pillars are dotted around the room, and are once again covered with ivory. The staircase is also made of marble, and looks like it'll lead you ten stories high before even getting halfway to the first floor.

I slowly walk up, raising the hem of my skirt to avoid tripping and to seem unlady like. There's a huge, rectangular, mahogany table in the centre of the hallway, and, seated, is Sir Absalom Bane, and Madam Elizabeth Bane. They're both dressed in white, Madam Elizabeth wearing a white, frilled, long dress and Sir Absalom wearing a white tailcoat and grey, long trousers. Half of madam Elizabeth's hair is done up, but with half of her long, flowing hair down.

Suddenly, Madam Elizabeth spoke. Her voice feels like velvet, but has power in it.

"Thank you for coming today. I appreciate you bringing your family, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. I presume your children know of your arrangement?"

My father nods slightly shakily, which is the cue for my mother to talk.

"Yes, Queen Elizabeth. Let me introduce them,"

That's our cue to step forward. Jace is first in line. He bows to them smoothly.

"My oldest son, Jace Lightwood. He is a strong and worthy warrior, and you may call on him whenever you need a soldier."

Alec then steps up. He too bows, but his is a rigid and stiff one.

"My 2nd oldest son, Alec Lightwood. He too is strong, and is also a good planner."

It's my turn now. I glide towards them, leaving a good gap in between the royal family. I curtsy, keeping my head down in respect.

"My beautiful daughter, Isabelle Lightwood. She is smart, and we have taught her politics so she would make a great queen."

As I walk back, I give Max good-luck smile. He sheepishly smiles back. He then bows to the Queen and King. The queen smiles back, surprisingly looking like she actually means it. The King expectedly doesn't smile back. I assume he's trying not to look so menacing, though if he is, he isn't succeeding. I can see my mother smiling, as if she understands that the royal Bane family isn't some sort of monstrous, demon team.

"My youngest son Max Lightwood. He is very smart for his age, and we are properly educating his so that he can be of good use to the kingdom."

My mother looks so proud, so proud of Max, so proud of all of us. I have to do this for my parents. I have to present myself to the prince, and try to get a place in the royal family. Madam Bane cleared her throat.

"Magnus. I think it is high time for you and Miss Lightwood to socialise and talk about the prospect of getting married."

Magnus nods obediently, stands up, and leads me to his private quarters. He opens the door, and gestures for me to sit. Inside there's aquamarine wallpaper, decorated with navy blue fleur de lis. The carpeting is a light leaf green colour, and it actually feels like I'm stepping on grass. In his room, there's a brown, wooden desk on the left with a light blue, cushioned chair. His bed, on the right, is also made of oak, and has four poles holding white curtains covering his bed. There's a triangular window with white curtains as well, and a window sill where you can sit. It's got cyan pillows and books with purple and red covers, even though there's a bookshelf on the left wall. On the ceiling is a small, silver chandelier with so many different candles, you wouldn't be able to count them. Each flame was a different colour, a different shade.

I take a seat on the window sill. He sits down at his desk, and starts to talk to me.

"I do not know if you have thought about this, but personally, from what I know about you, after spending time in your company, I will have to say that although you would be a delightfully strong queen, we, are not for each other."

I thought he would be now asking for my hand in marriage, and I did not expect this.

"But what about your mother? She seemed rather impatient to have you married to a nice young noble girl, and so secure your bloodline."

Prince Magnus gave me a confused look. He continued to talk.

"I apologise, did you _want_ me to propose to you?"

"Well, if I may say, I was rather glad for your refusal for marriage, as I think the same way as you. We would function better if not married."

I continued.

"However though, I think we should remain friends, as I believe I will find you an interesting companion. My mother, it seems is rather desperate to marry off a stubborn and strong-willed daughter. Her hopes, it seems, are crushed."

Magnus took one look at me, and cracked up. I sat there quite still, wondering about his quirky sense of humour. After he had sobered up, _which took like, ages_ , he took me by my hand and said:

"I think it's time for us to tell both our parents that we have decided to remain unrestrained by marriage vows."

He gave a softer smile this time, as if it had been years since he had a moment like this. I stand up and once again, Prince Magnus opens the door for me. I step out, and before I can turn the corner of the hallway, I hear his voice.

"By the way, Mademoiselle, next time you come here, bring your brother with you."

I'm shocked. A prince interested in my brother? I mean, I know he is sort of charming but Prince Magnus doesn't seem to be the type interested in . . . well, Jace.


	3. Chapter 3-Short,Quick and Angry Reunions

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Luckily, I had this chapter on standby {I think even the paragraphs were getting impatient}! Thanks for waiting though~!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Short, Quick and Angry Reunions**

 _Alec's P.O.V_

I've never seen mother so surprised. I had wanted to tell mother earlier on that my baby sister was bound to refuse the marriage, but I'm the kind of person that could be labeled _cripplingly shy_. Jace is the one always in the spotlight, the daredevil, with straw golden hair and pale gold eyes. Izzy was one hell of a wild girl when she was young. Black hair, brown eyes, stilettos and electrum whips {though today she chose to wear a rose thorn whip as a hair tie}, and heck, she still is.

Even if I expected this to happen, I still felt bad for my mother. She had so much hope for this marriage, but it's almost impossible to force Isabelle to do something she doesn't want to do. In the middle of my thoughts, I see Isabelle grabbing Jace's ear and dragging him to the corner. I listen in, catching some phrases that are being whisper-shouted.

"THE HECK . . . DID YOU . . . PRINCE . . . NOTICE. . . THE ANGEL . . . SO HELP ME"

Isabelle is completely emitting surprise and anger but no one knew why. I don't think Jace's I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-and-I-don't-care face was helping. I catch prince Magnus staring at them, and I catch his glance. My chest tightens a bit. He has a fire in his eyes, though a light blue on the outside, it's a blazing yellow at the centre. He looks like he's about 18, but as a warlock he's probably thousands of years old.

Of course, I'm not going to tell him that.

By the angel, he's still looking at me. I can feel another fire, this time at my cheeks. Izzy says that when I'm embarrassed or upset, a go pink as a pig. I hope she was just joking, or else I'll be a complete pork in a few minutes. Imagine how that conversation would go.

I hurriedly walk over to do my own whisper-shouting.

"GUYS, THE PRINCE IS LOOKING. JACE, APOLOGISE FOR WHATEVER YOU DID."

Jace, still looking sort of confused, just gives a shrug.

Why is this happening? I woke up this morning to find my parents practically dragging me out of bed. I had to hurriedly eat my jam-flooded toast, and dress in my best suit. Jace and I didn't have time to get suits tailored. I altered my sleeping suit into my new suit at the speed of light, and hurled one of my father's too-small suits at Jace. After launching more objects to speed him up, I yank him down the stairs to the dining table, stuff some eggs benedict and orange juice in his mouth, and pull him to the carriage. I had to wipe the crumbs off of his sleeves and collar with a napkin, while he just sat there dazed.

Now, with this current situation, as much as Jace's looks can get him some perks, they tend to make a lot of problems for the rest of us. Wait, I did NOT just say that he was good looking. I mean he is, but . . . NO I have to focus on the problem that has popped out, like a mole or a rabbit, right now. Jace doesn't even notice me like _that_ anyway. I don't stand a chance when his feelings towards me are, at best, a brother. WHAT AM I THINKING. Didn't I get over him like, a year ago?! UGH, this is SO confusing.

I'll think about it later.

…

A lot later. I hear another voice speak up from behind me. It's the prince.

"Since my father is doing business with Sir Lightwood, I shall bring them to the gardens. Surely, our . . . _precious_ visitors would like that?"

The queen smiles. My parents practically faint. Little people have seen the queen smile, and if you have, you are considered one step away from royalty. It's a complete honor, heck I don't even think that we realise how lucky we are. Or are we just over reacting . . . Hey . . . Maybe people aren't just around her enough. She doesn't seem to bad. I even know rumours that they have devilish horns on their heads, and red tails poking out of their backs. They CLEARLY don't have that, so why should this assumption be justified?

Queen Elizabeth doesn't seem to notice, or maybe doesn't mind. Or maybe gets this a lot?

"That is a wonderful idea, my dear son." She turns to us. "Our servants will bring you lunch soon, and our son will lead you to the garden tables. I hope you enjoy our household, because I think you'll be coming _very_ often."

I'm still as confused as ever, but this time she notices, or at least she shows that she does. She winks at me, and nudges her head towards Magnus. He's running his fingers through his own hair, and combing it by a nearby mirror. He looks less than content, but not upset. Though his shoulders are straightened up, he looks like he's carrying a boulder on them.

King Absalom and queen Elizabeth turn to talk to father, and the prince gives his dazzling prince-smile. I feel myself tense. There's something strange about him. Probably because he's surprisingly _not_ stuck-up. Jace and Izzy quiet down and all three of us follow him through the purple-painted corridors.


	4. Chapter 4-Ice-Breaking Sandwiches

Sorry if this took too long. Recently I've had exams, but I think I'll be able to update more often soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Ice-Breaking Sandwiches**

 _Jace's P.O.V_

Like, one second Isabelle walks in the door, she announces she's not gonna get married, and then she grabs my ear and drags me into a corner. Then, she starts interrogating me.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE PRINCE THAT MADE HIM NOTICE YOU?! THE ANGEL HELP ME JACE BECAUSE I'LL RIP YOU APART IF YOU GET US IN TROUBLE!"

I just put on my I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-and-I-don't-care face, as usual. Honestly! Isabelle just got angrier, and I still have no idea what she's getting on. I can see that Prince Magnus is staring at us, but Isabelle, in her rage, can't. I was about to speak up to her, but the prince does it for me.

10 minutes later we're all sitting around a black, iron table with glass, Isabelle on my left and Alec on my right. Awkwardly, Prince Magnus is in front, and looks like he's engaged in a staring contest with me. Is it just me or are his eyes switching colours? It's really weird, maybe I'm under nerves.

No, no, I'm never under nerves, that can't be it.

Wait a second, did Izzy say that he noticed me?! Well, I am charming and all. I have great hair, exceptional eyes, amazing face, and that's not all. I have attained- well, the list goes on.

 _Alec's P.O.V._

What in the world is happening? It feels like I'm being overwhelmed by the atmosphere. I don't know if it's a normal thing for princes or royalty or whatever, but it's not for me. I don't understand how Izzy and Jace are so calm. Well, at least I understand that Izzy doesn't know how to control the rest of the situation, and Jace is definitely baffled. I cough a bit, as the rose pollen is getting in my nose. The prince takes it that I did it on purpose.

"Apologies, master Alec. Forgive my lack of manners,"

I quickly raise my hands.

"O-oh no it's fine. I-I didn't really mean anything by that cough. I-it was just . . . uhm . . . A-allergies!" Oh, by the angel, I'm flushing red.

I'm pretty sure I'm making a fool of myself, but I can't really help it. Even though I look like a jester, this is probably better than "the deafening silence from before the 5 minutes". I'm then saved by a petite maid carrying the afternoon tea treats.

"Thank you, Mary,"

Prince Magnus says kindly to the maid. She bows down, and I see a bit of a blush in her cheeks. He then turns to us.

"Please, enjoy yourselves. We've made this food just for you, our guests. It would be _such_ a shame if it were to be wasted, no?" He says with a lilt at the end of his sentence.

His smile is so warm, like the first rays of sunlight after a cold winter storm. Or maybe like the spring's first blossoming flowers. Ooh, or even like the welcoming heat the hugs you like-

Ok, _maybe_ I'm going overboard. The point is, it's a great smile. Not knowing what to do, I delicately grab a dill sandwich. I take a bite, and then take another. And another, and another. I exclaim.

"HMMM~ It's delicious~! How did you make this? It's amazing!"

The prince gives a surprisingly glad look. Maybe he's just as nervous as us, or _was_ , should I say, with that look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing special. Just a few different spices from here and there of town. Local produce is the best, eat it everyday and haven't got tired of it."

He takes a sandwich himself, and Izzy and Jace follow his example. I sigh happily, because it feels like those sandwiches were enormous hatchets to the ice.


	5. Chapter 5-Confusion and Charm

It's been FOREVER. MY COMPUTER GOT TAKEN AWAY FROM ME SO I COULDN'T WRITE UNTIL LIKE TODAY. Luckily, I had an empty book at hand, and I could write down ideas first, and then type them up hence receiving computer again. Last of exams finished yesterday, so I'm PRAYING so hard that I did well, and can continue writing more for the summer. Since last chapter was so short, I've tried to extend this one. Have fun reading and make sure to comment / review! Love seeing everyone's opinions so I can make it better

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Confusion and Charm**

 _Isabelle P.O.V_

It's a good thing that Jace hasn't messed up or anything. He thinks that he never makes mistakes, but believe me he does. But Alec has saved us all, and we're all enjoying it. We've all started contributing to the conversation. Alec laughs.

"This is amazing! I mean, you have 5 hours of free time everyday? We barely have 1 hour!"

Prince Magnus chuckles again.

"Oh yes, I tend to finish my work quickly so that I can do whatever I want. I could go writing, reading playing polo, whatever!"

Jace looks at the prince in slight respect, and he gives a knowing look back. It still completely baffles me on how they connect, but Jace must have sparked _something_. I guess I'll try my part, getting friendly with the prince. Oh no, not that kind of friendly, but with good enough connections to sustain the family. Phase one, initiating a comfortable tone. I talk to him in a low murmur.

"His hair is amazing, isn't it?"

I give a wink in his direction, and he winks back. Phase one is complete. Good thing I knew some personal info about him before hand. Phase two, wait for his response, and base your actions on it. Luckily, he quickly shares his opinions.

"Yes, yes it is. It's got a nice shine to it, and that dark colour just glows in the sunlight, don't you think?"

I'm surprised. I smile back and nod first, before turning back to my plate. Dark hair? Jace's hair is pretty light. I mean, it's blonde, how dark can it get? Even though his hair _is_ a bit gloomy, I wouldn't call it dark. Maybe Prince Magnus just has an odd way of saying things.

I chew slowly at an apple tartlet, a small, delicate and sweet piece of pastry, with a miniature dollop of cream. I nibble at it, trying to focus on the explosion of flavours, rather than the task at hand. I'm sure it's nothing I should worry about. I'll be with Jace, so he will certainly _not_ get in trouble while I'm around.

After our lunch, we take a stroll around the garden maze. Alec looks a bit uncomfortable, maybe from the idea of getting lost in a maze full of thorns, or getting lost in a maze with a prince. We walk together as a group, and Prince Magnus shortly notices. He slows down, and turns his head towards Alec, though without stopping.

"Please be at ease, Master Alec. I know these gardens like the back of my hand. Every vine, every petal, is all in noted in _here_ ,"

He points to the side of his head, where his dark hair is brushed to the side. Alec quickly bows, and turns his head once more to the side of the road.

The garden hedges are well trimmed, and light, leafy green. Many of the roses have bloomed, showing each intricate petal to onlookers lucky enough to have the privilege of setting eyes on them. They sparkle because of leftover rain droplets, some dripping of, some shining the light into a spectrum.

I quickly tap Prince Magnus's shoulder, passively (aggressively) pull him into the nearest dead end, and tell Jace and Alec to head back to the mansion.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

Asks Jace, looking more disinterested than worried. I sigh.

"Fine, just go back to the tables. We've only taken like, 3 turns from there. You _do_ know how to get there, right?"

He gives me a blank look, and trudges in the trudges in the opposite direction. Alec turns towards him, and looks like he's about to follow him, but jogs to me first.

"It's ok Izzy,"

He tells me in a calm whisper.

"I'll handle Jace. I remember the way so we won't get lost. Good luck on whatever you need to talk to him and,"

Alec glances at the prince behind me, and turns to look at my face again.

"Please don't flirt with Prince Magnus. Your usual charm hasn't got you married so far, and I don't think it's going to anytime soon. At least, not on him."

I laugh softly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Now hurry up and catch Jace before he causes a ruckus."

Alec nods, and runs off, following Jace's tracks on the grass. Wait a second, did he say that my looks and persona, _my_ charm, might not get me a good spouse? Well, well, well, looks like I'll have to teach him a lesson later.

With my head filled with thoughts of torture, I almost forget that the prince is still waiting for me. Hurriedly, I waltz over and place a hand on Magnus' arm. Mother had always said I was inquisitive, and never to back down. I just had to know what he meant by 'dark hair', because something is _definitely_ off.

"Pardon me, but, during afternoon tea, you were talking about, my brother, right?"

Prince Magnus looks a more than a little confused.

"Ye...es?"

I push on forward.

"So you mean, my brother, as in . . . Jace?"

"No...o?"

Magnus seems genuinely stumped.

"Oh."

My face flushes. How embarrassing

"I mean, people usually go for Jace. Or me."

I flip my hair, trying to be subtly seductive, though he just gives me a sort of amused look, the one-eyebrow-up thing. I drop my pose, and shrug my shoulders.

"Right. If that's all you wanted to ask, shall we go now?"

Magnus suggests. He turns towards the direction that we came from, and starts heading back to the outer section of the maze.

"Wait. No. We need to finish...our conversation."

Now I'm really embarrassed. This talk about boys seems more like a girl-talk business. And yet, of all people, I'm having this discussion with the Prince, which I was expected to marry.

My eyes widen as my mind comes back to the conversation at hand. I berated myself for not realising earlier.

"You meant Alec!?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, and looked down at his watch.

"It took like, 5 hours for you to realise that? No wonder you dragged Jace out by the ear in the dining room"

His lips twitched up in a smirk, and he continues to talk.

"You think I wouldn't have noticed? I'm not _that_ dense. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I'd rather not sound like such an obnoxious snob, but I'd like to rub this in as a lesson of manners to a fellow noble."

He coughs slightly, and straightens his back, as if he's acting like an officer who's teaching an underling for some sort of war. He looks more like a 6 year old kid who's pretending to be a general for a game.

"Now, you've got to learn to be more subtle. I mean, that pose back then. Really? A farmer can do better than you. A _farmer_. This doesn't just apply to when you're in a conversation with someone, it also means when you're in the same room, same area. While you're scanning them, they're doing the exact same thing, so you've got to be weary. You don't want to look like some creepy stalker or something. Of course you don't look like one, but I've seen it happen and uuh,"

He whistles, his pitch going down. Uh oh, sounds like that person isn't getting a good reputation anytime soon. Or good calls. Or messages. Or-

Yeah, or anything.

Prince Magnus finishes up his speech with a knowing smirk plastered on his face, but at this point, I'm not really listening.

… I have _absolutely_ no idea what to think right now. I probably should have reached a bump like this when I thought he liked Jace, but I didn't for whatever reason my thoughts just sailed past. Normally, a person wouldn't think of the "dark hair" remark as something so important, but I did for whatever reason my curiosity decided to stand on the tracks of my train of thought. Well, at least now I know that I … I _definitely_ … Need to . . . to do . . .

WHAT THE HECK DO I DO?! Like, HONESTLY.

But right at that moment, I am saved by Prince slightly - but - in - my - point - of - view - not - really charming. He just shrugs {probably thinking that this talk is _finally_ over}, grabs my hand, and leads me through the grassy puzzle that doesn't seem so amazing anymore.

Have I underestimated the world of nobles? I've grown up in this world, it shouldn't be that confusing for me. When I was young, I quickly adapted to the culture of the rich, understanding the hierarchy, knowing that those with at the same level or higher than me, though little there are, could be useful and should be treated with respect so I could receive similar treatment. Those below can be put to use, but in different ways. Such downworlders didn't know about our doings as well as they think they do, and tended to despise us. But that didn't really bother me. It still doesn't. Why should it? To make some friends, is to make some enemies. You would just need to balance out which people {or unworldly demons} were more important. Hasn't it always been this way? Does it look different from the top of the food chain? What do I not know that Prince Magnus does?

We finally reach the tables again, and we see Jace and Alec sitting there, Jace looking like his usual narcissistic self, and Alec looking like he just got in an argument with him {and lost}. As he sees me, he gives me a questioning look, and I give him a reassuring look back. Alec seems calm enough now, and we all walk back inside the marble mansion.

"Ah I've got an idea."

Jace, Alec and I turn our heads to find that it's the Prince who has spoken up.

"How about, since we've still got lots of time, we play a game of cards. There's a room where we have snooker and many other activities that may interest you. Would that be pleasing to my guests?"

"Well, why not? I think you'll find me a tough competitor, _Prince_ Magnus"

I roll my "r" as I say it, and I smile at him. He smiles back, and that's when I realise. That smile isn't the smile of someone who has to smile. For the first time, he's genuinely expressing himself in front of us. He now considers us, as his companions.

"Well then, I'll lead the way."

He says while he strides next to me. I manage to keep up with his large steps.

"And, my dear Isabelle,"

He speaks softly in my ear, still walking.

"I think we're going to get along very well, so just call me Magnus."

His voice doesn't sound as soothing and as formal anymore, but more like he's talking to someone he's fond of {not _that_ kind of fond of course}, which somehow makes me feel even calmer. I smile. Maybe, when you get to know him better, he does have some charm to him.


	6. Chapter 6-Development Cards

SUMMEEEER~! I'm trying to grab hold of my computer more, and I think I might be able to. For this chapter, I'm hoping it shows a lot of moments where you can't help but think SHIIIIIIIIIIIIP, or . . . something like that~!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Development Cards**

 _Magnus's P.O.V_

Ah, the gambling room. My parents might oppose to me calling it this, as they describe it "vulgar and exaggerating", and prefer naming it the "recreation room" or something of that sort. But I on the other hand, don't mind saying what it truly is. Now, there's nothing wrong with it. Gambling to me is quite amusing, but it's not everyone's cup of tea, nor should it be. Some people aren't meant for this sort of thing, either being bored or having _too_ much fun. Some beings, you'll find, hit just the right balance.

"Now, lets see what kind of category these shadowhunters fit in,"

I ponder to myself.

As I open up the thick, heavy, pine wood doors, I see the astonished faces of the Lightwoods. It's probably because of the size of it. I feel like we could fit a whole swimming pool in here. Well, we do have a pool table so, I guess that's close enough.

"T-this . . . This is . . . I mean, wow,"

Isabella continues to stutter as we all pass the casino table and slot machines. Now, I bet you're wondering, slot machines? We're in the 16th century, not the 26th century or whatever. What are those?! Now, if you're wondering that, you're probably a mundane. Well, it can't be helped. Mundanes don't know about all of this. They'll only find out about this in a decade or two. For now, they're stuck with the rest of their mundane-y things.

What's that? Why won't we share this with them? Well, if they were to learn about all of this so soon, they'd practically go mad. They'd fight over this stuff and people would get injured. I know, it's a mundane thing, we have to put up with it too.

Jace finds our family card table, takes a seat on one of our green, cushioned chairs and puts his legs up. He seems a little more interested in the affairs of a royal now, and decides to speak up.

"So, what're the teams? I'm guessing since Izzy and you are in such good terms,"

He gestures his hand to me.

"You'll be playing together, eh?"

I shrug and pull of my whatever-you-say smile.

"You may regret it though. I am, an _ace_ at cards,"

I chuckle at my own pun. Oh Magnus, you're so punny.

Jace only rolls his eyes.

"Less talking, more cards."

We sit down, Isabelle facing Jace and Alec facing me, and agree to play "Big 2". My hand reaches out to the glossy, white deck of cards, faced down, but Jace's own palms reach them first.

"I don't trust you to deal," He says. "I think _I_ should do it."

I let him shuffle the cards. What's the harm? Even if he cheats, though I think he's too prideful for that, I can still win against him.

We receive our own decks, and share them with our partners. Then, the game starts. I let Alec start, and he lightly throws down a diamond 3. I go next, covering it with a diamond king. Alec and Isabelle gasp.

"Why'd you put that so early on?!" Isabelle hisses.

"W-what? I-I don't mean to sound rude, but that's a fool's move!" Alec exclaims.

I smirk at all three spectators.

"Well, I am a fool, and I do think I'm the _prince_ of diamonds at least."

Isabelle rolls her dark eyes at the comment, and Jace just raises an eyebrow. Alec just shrugs and decides that there's nothing he can do, and I nudge Isabelle to play the next card.

The game goes on like that, Alec putting down a card, and me topping it with a card so much bigger that everyone thinks I'm crazy. Somehow or the other, Isabelle and I win {though honestly, I did expect to}! I high five her, and see, out of the corner of my eye, Alec wince. Is that, jealousy? I mean, I'm probably just exaggerating. There hasn't been any proof showing that he has feelings for me, or anything like that.

But, could it be? You never know, I mean, I'm practically a prince out of a fairy tale to most people. Uhmm, a demon prince . . . Who lives for like, forever . . . And has demon parents . . . Because _that's_ what everyone thinks of when people say prince charming.

When I receive my new deck of cards, I try to concentrate on the game, but I keep feeling this kind of, _thumping_ , if you will, at my heart. This kind of constant beating, that draws all my attention to it. It's like a loud drum in the middle of the room, except only I can hear it. Kind of hard to miss.

My hands keep slipping up during the game, and I keep dealing the wrong cards. The score ends up being 1 - 3, my side having the latter. I try harder to focus my attention on the game, not Alec's smiling face as he discusses with Jace card tactics. Great, now I'm the one who's acting jealous. Argh, this sucks. Despite that, I keep my calm demeanor on the outside.

 _Isabelle's P.O.V_

I can see Magnus freaking out next to me. He's not, like, literally flipping the table or anything but I can see his stress over Alec. To help Magnus not stress out as much, I ask if I could go to the bathroom so that he at least doesn't have to worry about the game. I'm excused, and as I find myself in the opulent hallway, I hear Alec step out the doors as well.

"What's up?" I ask Alec, catching his attention from a painting hanging nearby.

"Oh," He stutters. "It's nothing much. Say, uhh, you and the Prince seem to be getting along very well."

My jaw drops. I grab his arm and practically throw him into the next corridor, so no one will hear.

"You," I start talking rapidly. "You like the Prince?"

He gasps.

"By the angel Izzy, I couldn't possibly- I mean, what're you-?"

I almost die, right there. I know Alec is trying to hide it, but it's _totally_ obvious! I mean, I'm pretty sure even he can figure it out the way he's acting. All the blushing and stuttering, he _has_ to know, right?!

"You must be mad!" He continues. "You know about-" He coughs because of embarrassment. "a-about J-Jace."

Uuuugh. You know what, that's the real problem here. Jace, Jace, Jace. He and his "cool" and "rebellious" attitude. Why is Jace so important to Alec?! Well, he's our brother and all, but why can't he just stay that way? You don't see me fawning over him or anything, and I _know_ Jace isn't interested in Alec. URGH I sound like a- a female dog, I know, but it's true! Why can't Alec get over Jace?!

"Look, Alec," I pull him close to me, and speak in a low voice. "You've got to get over Jace. I'm serious. If you keep this up, you're gonna be 55 when you get a relationship, and I'm pretty sure, that 55 is not the greatest age to finally meet the love of your life."

He nods and gulps, trying to let that sink in. We start walking back to the room when Magnus bursts out, Jace following closely behind. Alec jumps back slightly, probably having a heart attack since surprises plus the person you have a crush on aren't a good mix. Magnus comes over and apologizes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation," He says. "but I have just received news that your parents have finished negotiations, and have asked us to gather at the lobby."

I nod. The day went by surprisingly fast, and I feel like we should have had more time, but I can't really do anything.

We make our way down, and time seems to slow down as I try to understand the progress that's happened today. Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec, Alec and Jace, and I'm caught up in the middle. It seems like it's too much. I place a hand on my forehead, as I have developed headache. "This predicament is impossible to solve. I bet that young Einstein in the newspapers couldn't solve it."

I soon find myself face to face with my parents, who look absolutely glowing, showing that the deals went well. I see the King standing next to his beloved wife.

"Thank you so much for coming today. It really has been a pleasure, and we _know_ , that we'll meet again. 'Till next time."

She gives a wink at the end of her little farewell and it sends shivers up my spine. As much as it is comforting, it actually makes me feel tense, like something is coming and I should be on my guard for it. My parents, Jace, Alec and I board the carriage we came by, and say our silent farewells to the magic mansion of the royals, which we wonder if we'll ever see again.


	7. Chapter 7-Post Magnus

*a light switches on, making the room, covered in papers, folders, unknown knick knacks and whatnot, seem less dark and possibly, less desolate. Even with all the junk around me, I am aware of a muffled clicking sound coming from the short steps I make.

After some searching, I see what I'm looking for. An aquamarine blue rectangle on the table, next to a Totoro puzzle, almost done. With the light shining on it, it looks like it's glowing. In a flash, I flip the lid open, and it reveals a dark screen, with my reflection visible.

I sigh, but find a nearby cable, and plug it in. A red dot flashes, and I hold on the power button for a few seconds

. . . . . .

I see my password screen appear, over a background of all the One Piece characters, and start typing.*

The summer war has endeeeeed~ WOOOOOOOOH~ it's school time soon, which most people wouldn't be happy about, but I kind of am~! 'Cause I get to see my friends, aaand . . .

I CAN TYPE MY FANFICTIOOOON~

Even though I said I might be able to have more time to type this summer, alas it didn't happen. So as a reward for you patience, I'm going on a releasing spree and am trying to devote most of my time to writing and publishing new chapters and hopefully, some one shots to make up for it. As always, write reviews, and enjoy the chapters~!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Post Magnus**

 _Magnus's P.O.V_

I slump back in my chair, resting in my room. I am positively burnt out today. I've chosen a crush, which tend to last a week at best, entertained guests and played hell out of those cards. Ironically, it doesn't seem like that much but, I assure you, it will take out your spirit.

As I slowly change into my night suit, I ponder on this new development. It's become a hobby for me to choose a random someone to like, whether it's one of our financiers, or just a passerby when we're having a party. I always manage to spend my time, weaving elaborate stories about those around me. Rom Coms, tragedies, you name it. Me being hetero-sexual has been a strange predicament for my political role. I have {awkwardly} discussed this with my parents, and we've concluded that it should be kept secret, or somewhat ignored. Ironically I don't feel any offense or pain about it. I understand why they've said that, and honestly, I would say the same thing. Most people wouldn't the the same way as I do, but I really do feel the connection of my parents. My dad, being the gruff greater demon he is, doesn't express his emotions well, so I've grown accustomed to it. He's kinda sweet that way.

Laying in my bed, I feel surprisingly tired, as if there was an invisible vampire, who sucks out energy instead of blood. I roll around a bit, throwing the pillow up and down, till it rests upon my chest, slowly going up and down. Yeah, because throwing a light object up and down while resting your back and legs must be _sooo_ tiring. I finally close my eyes, dozing off, dreaming of a giant Chairman Meow, and his soft, grey fur against my cheeks.

I wake up groggily, seeing my Mary snooping around my table.

"Uhmmm," I mumble. She flinches and stumbles back a bit.

"W-what are you doing up so early?" She stutters.

"What are you doing at my desk table?" I say while getting out.

Her cheeks turn as red as the garden roses. I click my tongue. It's too early in the morning for this.

"Just, just go. It's fine, I guess . . ."

She quickly scuttles out of the room, like a petite blond mouse. Recently she's really been getting on my nerves. My stomach growls rather un-prince like, so I decide to deal with it later. Dressing in a comfy black button vest, white collared shirt and long dark pantalons. Today's one of my free days, meaning I can do whatever I want. Anything, absolutely anything. I could even, I don't know, run in women's clothing in the yard while singing our anthem. Ok, maybe I couldn't do that but, probably anything else. Probably.

I smell the waffles covered in syrup from the staircase, and hurriedly trot down while buttoning my velvet vest. One of our butlers, named Ellington Miser, informs me with his deep, rumbling voice, that my parents are out on another business trip. I half listen to his rambles while scoffing down some delicious waffles before they get cold. Oh well, less distractions for me.

Don't tell my mother that.

I wipe my mouth with the white linen napkin and feel the heat rays, making my hair feel like a hot pan. I excuse myself, and decide to spend my day making more potions and talking to Chairman Meow to make up for lost time yesterday. Yes, a nice, warm day like this, with birds singing and butterflies fluttering, should be spent in the cold-ish, sort of dark basement.

I go in, and see a weird, glowing mixture inside a conical flask I was working on, on another day. I became entranced with it's neon yellow pigment, and it's aura of energy that it seems to be emitting.

"It," I stammer. "It can't have, have actually worked. It couldn't. It doesn't make sense. How would 'that' chemical change?"

I walk closer, and tap the top of the flask. It's warm around the concoction, but icy cold at the top of the beaker.

"It seems," I think aloud. "that the heat around it is being pulled in."

This could be revolutionary. It really could. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more progress and we could do whatever we want to.

I smile, knowing that I can make my parents proud.

* * *

OOOH~ WHAT IS IT~?

Sorry, there isn't any ship moments in this, but this'll come in important later, so I decided to put it in now ehehe. FORESHADOW FORESHADOW FORESHADOW~

Sorry sorry sorry for taking so long. I really am sorry. Please look forward to the new chapters


	8. Chapter 8-A Special Winter Ball

Well it's been a while, so I won't keep you waiting for the chapter. May the story commence!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Special Winter Ball**

 _Alec's P.O.V_

I feel surprisingly giddy to be in the same carriage, heading to the same place. Normally, I wouldn't care as much. Life is so short, and we should spend it travelling to millions of places, before our untimely doom. Then, you wouldn't pass away with regret. Yet here I am, somewhat violating one of my morales, though this act of violation may be excused due to the fact that I'm VISITING THE MANSION OF PRINCE MAGNUS AGAIN.

I fidget in my seat, my emerald green suit feeling slightly tight. My pale white bow is pinned with a dark, misty green, circular brooch, it's silk ribbons swaying from side to side in the ride. My shoes have been shined, like, 409,326 times for today, and my hair's combed to both sides, but still keeps puffing up.

Isabelle sits next to me. She looks excited, like a kid during christmas, off to sit on santa's lap. Her sky blue ball gown has layers and layers of soft fabrics, shimmering in the moonlight, like waves upon a cool lake in the summer. Her silk gloves reach to her elbows, and are tied with even ribbons, perfectly in place. Pearls are sprayed all over her gown, like shattered glass, deadly and yet intoxicatingly beautiful. Gosh, she's like a warrior cinderella.

Jace, on the other hand, is going for more of a plain look. His all black suit was just ironed, and thus has no creases. Unlike mine, his suit is a bit bigger than his usual size, so he can move better, in case of a fight. His blonde hair is slicked back with some gel, and make him look devilishly cute.

Uuurgh, come on Alec. You're over him. He's like your younger brother. He always was, and he still is. There's more important things to focus on right now. Like, the fact that Prince Magnus is now as close to us as our local bakery. And so soon too! It's honestly too surreal.

I mean, it's only been 3 months, and I assumed that I wouldn't even be able to return ever! Yet, out of the blue, a letter comes from the royal family and everyone suddenly rushes to brush up and act their best, as if they weren't tense enough already, with officials from all over the world, swarming in our house. What business do they even have here? They're so depressing, walking in with their dark clothing and shady looks, it's almost like we're being apprehended.

Nonetheless, today's not the day for that. Today, I get to see Prince Magnus again. It almost feels like all my problems will float away from the sight of him, as if I was possessed by a ghost, and he was an exorcist.

Wait

Calm down, calm down. You're the eldest. Keep your head leveled. You're not a six year old, dreaming of a prince that doesn't exist. Well, he really is a prince, and he is obviously real, but this is no fairy tale.

With my mood slightly dampened, I feel the car slow down, and past a line of trees, a glowing mansion emerges.

We're here

* * *

Gosh I hope Alec doesn't feel too bad that his spotlight is being taken by Isabelle's dress. Updates will hopefully be sooner. I know I keep saying this, and they aren't exactly coming at the speed of light, but please forgive this helpless haze of laziness I'm currently in. I'll try hardeeeer


	9. Emails and Apologies

Hey there, lovely readers,

You see, due to classified and level 5 clearance reasons, I had to change my email addresses. After I had setup my new one I decided to completely obliterate the former, not realising that I did not yet save any of my progress from any of my ongoing F.F's.

In summary, my _extremely_ slow progress has been slowed down even more. So . . . Hang in there . . .?


End file.
